RFC
Definition RFC's ('Request for Comments) are a numbered series of documents published by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) describing methods, behaviors, research, or innovations applicable to the working of the Internet and Internet-connected systems. Overview The Internet community developed RFCs as a mechanism for the generation of consensus on various engineering, technical, and other protocols in the early days of the Internet’s history. Through the Internet Society, engineers and computer scientists may publish discourse in the form of an RFC, either for peer review or simply to convey new concepts, information, or (occasionally) engineering humor. The IETF adopts some of the proposals published as RFCs as Internet standards. While all Internet standards are recorded in RFCs, not all RFCs are standards. Publications * RFC 706: On the Junk Mail Problem (Nov. 1975) * RFC 791: Internet Protocol (Sept. 1, 1981). * RFC 799: Internet Name Domains (Sept. 1981). * RFC 819: The Domain Naming Convention for Internet User Applications (Aug. 1982). * RFC 882: Domain Names — Concepts and Facilities (Nov. 1983). * RFC 920: Domain Requirements (Oct. 1984). * RFC 989: Privacy Enhancement for Internet Electronic Mail: Part I — Message Encipherment and Authentication Procedures (Feb. 1987). * RFC 1000: The Request for Comments Reference Guide (Aug. 1987). * RFC 1035: Domain names-Implementation and Specification (Nov. 1987). * RFC 1087: Ethics and the Internet (Jan. 1989). * RFC 1113: Privacy Enhancement for Internet Electronic Mail: Part I — Message Encipherment and Authentication Procedures (Aug. 1989). * RFC 1114: Privacy Enhancement for Internet Electronic Mail: Part II — Certificate-Based Key Management (Aug. 1989). * RFC 1115: Privacy Enhancement for Internet Electronic Mail: Part III — Algorithms, Modes, and Identifiers (Aug. 1989). * RFC 1244: Site Security Handbook (July 1991) (obsoleted by RFC 2196). * RFC 1421: Private Enhancement for Electronic Mail: Part 1: Message Encryption and Authentication Procedures (Feb. 1993). * RFC 1422: Private Enhancement for Electronic Mail: Part 2: Certificate-Based Key Management (Feb. 1993). * RFC 1423: Private Enhancement for Electronic Mail: Part 3: Algorithms, Modes, and Identifiers (Feb. 1993). * RFC 1424: Private Enhancement for Electronic Mail: Part 4: Key Certification and Related Services (Feb. 1993). * RFC 1738: Uniform Resource Locators (URL) (Dec. 1994). * RFC 1750: Randomness Recommendations for Security (Dec. 29, 1994). * RFC 1918: Address Allocation for Private Internets (Feb. 1996). * RFC 1984: IAB and IESG Statement on Cryptographic Technology and the Internet (Aug. 1996). * RFC 2182: Selection and Operation of Secondary DNS Servers (July 1997). * RFC 2196: Site Security Handbook (Sept. 1997). * RFC 2323: IETF Identification and Security Guidelines * RFC 2550: Y10K and Beyond * RFC 2555: 30 Years of RFCs * RFC 2626: The Internet and the Millennium Problem (Year 2000) * RFC 2804: IETF Policy on Wiretapping (May 2000). * RFC 2828: Internet Security Glossary (May 2000). * RFC 3365: Strong Security Requirements for Internet Engineering Task Force Standard Protocols (Aug. 2002). * RFC 4949: Internet Security Glossary (Ver. 2) (Aug. 2007). * RFC 5241: Naming Rights in IETF Protocols * RFC 5513: IANA Considerations for Three Letter Acronyms * RFC 5514: IPv6 over Social Networks * RFC 5694: Peer-to-Peer (P2P) Architecture: Definition, Taxonomies, Examples, and Applicability (Nov. 2009). * RFC 5782: DNS Blacklists and Whitelists (Feb. 2010). * RFC 6272: Internet Protocols for the Smart Grid (June 2011). * RFC 6365: Terminology Used in Internationalization in the IETF (Sept. 2011). * RFC 6462: Report from the Internet Privacy Workshop (Jan. 2012). * RFC 6701: Sanctions Available for Application to Violators of IETF IPR Policy (Aug. 2012). * RFC 6752: Issues with Private IP Addressing in the Internet (Sept. 2012). * RFC 6756: Internet Engineering Task Force and International Telecommunication Union — Telecommunication Standardization Sector Collaboration Guidelines (Sept. 2012). * RFC 6761: Special-Use Domain Names (Feb. 2013) * RFC 6772: Geolocation Policy: A Document Format for Expressing Privacy Preferences for Location Information (Jan. 2013). * RFC 6895: Domain Name System (DNS) IANA Considerations (Apr. 2013). * RFC 6973: Privacy Considerations for Internet Protocols (July 2013). * RFC 7020: The Internet Numbers Registry System (Aug. 2013). External resources * RFC database. Category:Internet Category:Acronyms Category:Definition